starfire's love story
by lea.sutherlanddoane
Summary: a fight for the heart
1. Chapter 1

The alarm goes off in the titans tower. "Titans go!" robin yelled. they arrived downtown to see killer moth attacking town. the fight went bad. killer moth got away. robin mad as hell was on the ground mumbling. starfire tried to calm him down by saying we will get him next time. robin exploded. " i know we will. i dont need you to tell me that you idiot" everyone gasped and starfire slapped robin soo hard his face turned red and flew back home crying. when she came to the tower, she ran to her room and cryed. she decided to run away. she ran to her closet and took her alien suitcase (from troble in tokyo) she wrote a note and flew off. but since she was so sad, she made it only a little bit then she fell. she walked till dark. she heard a familiar voice behind her. "hey starfire, whats up."it was speedy. speedy secretly was in love with starfire "hello friend speedy i am sad, i ran away from the tower." "why?" asked speedy. starfire told speedy the whole story. she started to cry uncontrollably "i knew robin had a short temper but, he really said that?" asked speedy. starfire nodded and cried more. "would you like to stay with me? I an in a hotel, out traveling." starfire nodded yes whiping awa her tears. Speedy escorted her to his hotel. _back at titans tower:_ Robin went to go apologize to starfire but all he found was a note and a communicator. he read the note:

Dear friends and robin,

i cant handle being abused emotionally. i ran away. i wish to see you again but not ex friend robin. i have all the money i have saved,i am sorry. and robin... i hope your happy... i wish you a bad day. goodbye forever robin

sincerly, starfire.

robin ran to the common room with the note. everyone was sad. "we have to find her. she cant fly with her sadnessd." said robin. they all ran out of titans tower to try to find her.

back to starfire and speedy.

"are you ok starfire?" asked speedy. "yes, i am feeling the better." said starfire. speedy left her to change into pj. when he came back wih snacks, he was amazed by her beauty. she was wearing a lavender shirt that showed off her stomach that said "pink" with short, pink shorts and fuzzy bunny slippers. he couldn't help but stare. "is there somhing that is wrong friend speedy?" asked starfire confused. "no, im just enchanted by your beauty."said speedy. "thank you friend speedy." said starfire as she blushed. "hey would you like to go out with me on friday?"(its wednsday) asked speedy hopfully. "well...'maybe i should move on or i could make robin jealous'though starfire. yes. yes i would love that" said starfire happily. what they didn't know is that red x was watching!

omg. this is awesome!

what will happen next?

what will robin do?

which guy will she choose


	2. Chapter 2

starfire went ou and bought a new outfit for her date

.starfire went and bought a sexy 2-piece lavender dress and matching shoes.. it was on sale for 15 was so exited she left in the dress. when she arrived at Jump Park, she waited for speedy and choose a spot right in front of robins room.

at titans tower in robins room:

robin is pacing around his room "where could she be?" he looked out his window and looked around. he finally spotted starfire waiting for someone. when the team came in his room, speedy showed up with a picnic and hugged starfire. robins eyes were flaming with jealousy.

back with starfire and speedy:

starfire looked up and saw robin looking down on her. when speedy came she jumped up and hugged him. "I brought us a romantic picnic" speedy said. "thank you date speedy" starfire kisses his check. they set up and start to eat. after an hour, speedy looked at starfire and she blushed. speedy leaned in and kissed her. when there lips touched, she blushed like crazy.

back at titans tower with the team:

robin became angry. he went to a small corner in his room and punched the wall and left a huge dent. robin almost exploded with jealousy. the team came in and saw starfire on a date. robin was so mad his eyes were flaming with jealousy. he ran to the common room and looked at pictures of starfire.

back on starfires date:

when there lips parted, starfire couldn't help but say, "wow, that was perfect." speedy giggled with joy. he said "wow the moon makes your eyes sparkle like emerals."

back at titans tower with the team:

"cyborg, can you listen in on there conversation?" asked robin. "yeah soo?" said cyborg "can you listen in on there conversation?" "fine" said cyborg. cyborg set up his stuff to listen in on there conversation they all stayed quiet. "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I have been in love with you ever since I first saw you." said speedy. robin was furious. " I think you are quite handsome yourself." robin became mad. he went to try to to get her back, but when he got down there they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

back with starfire and speedy:

" i had a gloriuse time with you friend speedy" said starfire.

"thanks starfire. i had a nice time too" said speedy. speedy leaned in for a kiss, but starfire stopped him. she said she was too tired and changed into pj's. she went to bed imidietly.

with robin:

when robin found the hotel he looked threw every window till he found starfire. he saw her sleeping soundly. he also saw speedy sleeping next to her. he saw enough. he ran home furious. he paced around to think of an idea to win starfire back. he decided to fight speedy for starfires heart. he went to prepare for the fight.

the next day:

robin had challenged speedy for the match. the sun fell and the match began. they fought weaponed to weapon, fist to fist. they fought for hours. robin fell to the ground, bleeding. speedy went to hug starfire but starfire ran to robin

"we are done! robin lets get you home." said sarfire. robin was uncontious as starfire flew him home. when robin woke up, starfire apoligized and robin forgave her. "starfire... will you go out bwith me?" "yes i will robin." then robin kissed her. the end


End file.
